


Anything

by nightrose



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrose/pseuds/nightrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a kinkmeme prompt. The real reason Enjolras is so chaste is because he was abused as a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

“Stop,” Enjolras screams, “stop stop stop stop stop please please stop-“

Grantaire’s whole body freezes. He pulls his hands away, wriggling one hand out of Enjolras’ pants and removing the other from his chest. “No touching. See? Not touching you. I stopped, Enjolras, I stopped, it’s all right—“

“Don’t hurt me,” he whimpers, his voice utterly shattered.

Grantaire holds up both his hands, taking a step away. “I won’t. I swear. Look, look, no hands. Not touching you at all.” He hesitates. “Do you want me to leave?”

“R?” Enjolras asks, blinking as though he’s just seen him there.

“Yes. It’s just me.”

Enjolras’ whole face crumples. “I’m sorry,” he says, and begins to cry.

Grantaire stands, helplessly, wanting desperately to comfort his boyfriend but terrified of scaring him. “Enjolras, can you— Please don’t cry. Just tell me what I did.”

Enjolras shakes his head. “Not you. Me. It’s me. I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Tentatively, he steps toward Enjolras, holding out his hand. Enjolras takes it, curling his fingers around Grantaire’s, and then practically throws himself into Grantaire’s arms. Grantaire holds the shaking body of his love, trying to calm himself as much as he’s attempting to soothe Enjolras.

“I… I couldn’t… I forgot. I’m sorry. I forgot it was you.”

“What do you mean, love?”

Enjolras says, his voice suddenly cold, “Come on. We ought to sit down for this conversation.” 

Puzzled, not to mention terrified, Grantaire follows him to the couch, where they sit side by side.

“I ought to have informed you at the beginning of our relationship. It was disingenuous of me not to do otherwise.”

“What are you speaking of?” 

Enjolras does not meet his eyes. “I was apparently a very pretty child. I appealed to a friend of my father’s, who took advantage of me. I was never raped, but I was touched and forced to perform sexual acts. It began when I was seven and continued until I turned twelve. Sometimes I have flashbacks and I do not know where I am. It is why I was hesitant to pursue a relationship.”

“Enjolras—“ Grantaire’s mouth falls open. “My God.” He takes a deep breath. “I am so sorry, my love.”

“You are not… Grantaire, I may never be able to… get through a sexual act. I thought I could today. I was wrong.”

Grantaire shakes his head fiercely. “I don’t care. I don’t. I love you, Enjolras, I’ve loved you for years. I am glad to be by your side in any way you will have me.”

“I should have told you from the start. I wanted no one to know.”

“I understand,” Grantaire says quietly. “You had no obligation to trust me, but I am glad you do.” 

“If… If I cannot… I understand-“

“Shh.” Grantaire stands, crossing to Enjolras’ chair. He kneels in front of the other man, taking both his hands. “Enjolras, you have nothing to fear. Not any more. I want you to get better. To feel safe. Nothing else matters as much as your happiness.”

Enjolras leans down and kisses him on the lips. “Thank you.”

“Anything,” Grantaire promises, and Enjolras smiles.


End file.
